1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection display device for modulating light from a light source, and enlarging and projecting the modulated light.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
Generally, a lamp such as a metal halide lamp or a high pressure mercury lamp is used as a light source in a projection display device such as a liquid crystal projector. These lamps are deteriorated due to a long-time operation. In the case where it is impossible to obtain a proper luminance due to deterioration of the lamp, it is necessary to replace the lamp with a new one.
In the projection display device, there is proposed an arrangement, wherein a cabinet is formed with an opening through which a light source is mounted or dismounted so that the light source can be replaced without disassembling the cabinet. The opening is opened and closed by a cover.
In the projection display device, there is proposed an arrangement, wherein a cover is completely detached from a cabinet in opening the cover. In this arrangement, it is necessary to place the detached cover in a position where replacement of alight source is not obstructed, which requires a cumbersome operation. In view of the above, there is proposed e.g. an arrangement, wherein a cover is interconnected to a cabinet by a hinge so that the cover can be opened in a state that the cover is mounted on the cabinet.
In the above arrangement, however, it is impossible to sufficiently open the cover, if there is not a sufficient space on the outside of a surface of the cabinet where the cover is mounted, and the cover may obstruct mounting or dismounting of the light source.
In the projection display device, an optical component other than the light source may be replaced. Accordingly, it is desirable to configure an arrangement, wherein an optical component other than a light source can be easily replaced, as well as the light source.